The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standard 802.11 is a set of physical (PHY) layer and media access control (MAC) layer specifications for implementing wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) communications in the 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, and 60 GHz frequency bands. A basic service set (BSS) provides the basic building-block of an 802.11 communications system. In an infrastructure mode of 802.11, an access point (AP) and one or more associated stations (STAs) may form a BSS. An AP may also be commonly referred to as an access controller, a base station, a NodeB, an evolved NodeB (eNB), a network controller, and the like. A station (STA) may also be commonly referred to as a device, a user equipment (UE), a mobile station, a mobile, a user, a subscriber, a terminal, a communications device, and the like. The simplest infrastructure BSS consists of one AP and one station.
A Task Group ax (TGax) has been formed in IEEE 802.11 to develop a technical specification for, among other things, improving system efficiency and area throughput, and improving real world performance in indoor and outdoor deployments in the presence of high density of APs and stations.